nanatsuirodropsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanatsuiro Drops Wiki
Welcome to Nanatsuiro Drops Wiki Welcome to Nanatsuiro Drops Wiki. This Wikia is about the Japanese Anime and Manga series, Nanatsuiro Drops. Feel free to browse through this wikia for more information. Also, please visit this Wikia and help us grow by contributing! If you see any pages blank or any stub articles, feel free to edit. You can also help contribute by creating new pages and adding photos. Remember, ANYONE and EVERYONE can edit this wiki and do not hesitate! We really hope you would enjoy browsing through this wiki. Your help would also be greatly appreciated. Thank You and enjoy! This wiki currently has - articles and - photos. Story Masaharu Tsuwabuki is a normal student, though not very social. One day he meets a new student named Sumomo Akihime, and another girl named Nadeshiko Yaeno, Sumomo's close friend. That same afternoon, he suddenly bumps into Arthur, a servant of Nona Yūki from Figurare who at the time was disguised with a mask. The collision causes Arthur to drop a bag full of magical potions; amid gathering up the scattered cans, one of them is accidentally switched with Masaharu's soda can. Upon drinking it, he transforms into a stuffed animal lamb at night. He must collect seven stardrops, in order to return to normal. There are two primary worlds within the story of Nanatsuiro Drops: the human world called Retroscena, and a magical world called Figurare from which the Stellar Spinners originate. There are currently two schools that teach magic within Figurare: Pramu Clovis and Sentou Asparas. According to Natsume, each year the two schools pick their top Stellar Spinners (the one from Pramu Clovis is called Prima Pramu, and from Sentou Asparas is called Prima Asparas) to send to the human world to capture seven stardrops in a goodwill competition to improve relations. Anime An anime series produced by Studio Barcelona aired in Japan on Chiba TV between July 3, 2007 and September 30, 2007, containing twelve episodes. Two pieces of theme music were used for the anime; one opening theme and one ending theme. The opening theme is "Shining stars bless☆" by Kaori Utatsuki, and the ending theme is "Mo・o!" by Loverin Tamburin Visual Novel Nanatsuiro Drops began as an adult visual novel for the PC by UNiSONSHIFT first released on April 21, 2006. The art in the game was provided by Noizi Ito. The game was ported by MediaWorks to the PlayStation 2 on September 20, 2007 with the adult content removed under the title Nanatsuiro Drops Pure!!. A version based heavily on the anime and playable on the Nintendo DS was released in May 2008 by ASCII Media Works. Light Novel A light novel based on the visual novel's story was published by Enterbrain on June 30, 2006. The book was written by Tamaki Ichikawa, with art by Noizi Ito. Manga A manga series named Nanatsuiro Drops, illustrated by Yūki Takami, began serialization in the Japanese bishōjo magazine Dengeki G's Magazine on September 30, 2006, published by MediaWorks. The first bound volume was released on April 27, 2007. Another manga series named Nanatsuiro Drops Pure!!, illustrated by Sorahiko Mizusima, was serialized in the shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! between April 27, 2007 and February 27, 2008 published by MediaWorks. Internet radio show An Internet radio show called Nanatsuiro Radio! started on April 6, 2007, published by MediaWorks. Activity Category:Browse